Relena's Secret
|image=Ep5-relenas-secret.jpg |english=Relena's Secret |kanji=リリーナの秘密 |romaji=Rirīna no Himitsu |episode=5 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=May 5, 1995 |english airdate=March 10, 2000 }}Relena's Secret is the fifth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on May 5, 1995, and in North America on March 10, 2000. Synopsis A space shuttle containing Relena, Dorlan and Lady Une takes off into space. Dorlan refuses to talk to Lady Une on the way. Meanwhile on Earth, Relena's friends talk about her trip to the colonies. In his room, Heero gets a message to attack a Pacific OZ supply base. Relena's shuttle lands at a colony. Relena stares out the window in her hotel room, wondering why the colonies would want to start a war. Lady Une is dismissed from the meeting between the colony delegates and Dorlan. As she leaves, she places her makeup kit, with a bomb inside, right outside the door. Relena heads up to the room to inform her father that she's going out to go shopping. She's about to leave, but notices the makeup kit. She brings it outside to Lady Une, who quickly throws it through the window. It blows up inside the room that Dorlan and the colony delegates are meeting in. Relena runs up to the room and finds her father mortally wounded underneath a pile of rubble. A small group of men, possibly from the Colony Liberation Organization, arrive and pick him up. Suddenly, OZ troops arrive, but they are unable to apprehend the mysterious men. Relena refuses to go with them until the OZ soldiers start opening fire on her. She jumps into a van with them and it drives off. Lady Une stands in front of the van and shoots, but is unable to penetrate it and jumps out of the way. In the van, Relena demands they head to a hospital, but they can't since OZ soldiers would be waiting. Dorlan starts talking. He tells Relena that he isn't her real father; her real parents were the Peacecrafts of the Sanc Kingdom. When the Sanc Kingdom was attacked by the United Earth Sphere Alliance, he was a senator there who took care of her when they escaped. He then passes out. Meanwhile, back on the Earth Deathscythe is repaired by Howard, an older man with sunglasses and a Hawaiian t-shirt. Trowa leaves Quatre's mansion, but not before telling him his name. Elsewhere, Wufei infiltrates an OZ ship. Heero gets in Wing Gundam and takes off. Tallgeese is being worked on while Zechs and Noin watch. Noin doesn't think it will be much use, but Zechs is confident in its abilities. Relena wakes up in a warehouse, and finds out that her father is dead. On the news, Lady Une blames colony terrorists for his assassination. Relena angerly grabs a gun from one of the men, blaming them for her father's death because they didn't bring him to the hospital. They manage to restrain her. When Relena mentions Heero, an elderly man with glasses and a robotic arm comes in. Zechs watches the news, commenting on Relena. Heero attacks a group of Leos on a ship. Aries mobile suits head out to attack him, but he blasts them too. Back on the colony, the old man introduces himself to Relena as Dr. J. He claims to be the person who sent Heero to earth. He says Heero is an agent who has been trained as a professional assassin since he was a young boy. Dr. J is confident that Heero will bring about peace. He tells her that 20 years ago there was a possibility of peace between the colonies and Earth. The colonies were led by a great man, Heero Yuy, who was the inspiration for Heero's code name. He says OZ troops assassinated Heero Yuy to end communication between colonies and start a war. Back on Earth, Duo arrives on the same ship as Heero, who aims for him. Relena is dropped off at the space port and heads back to Earth. On the ship, Heero fires, but ends up blasting a Leo behind Duo, who was the target all along. With the favor repaid, Heero takes off. The episode ends showing us Relena heading back to Earth. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Doctor J, Howard *'Deceased:' Vice-Minister Darlian Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Yasunao Aoki *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya